


The glass half empty

by RRRfermecat



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRfermecat/pseuds/RRRfermecat
Summary: 生活不过是一个接一个的噩耗，其中点缀着最原始最基础的快乐。像是洪水里得以拯救溺死之人的浮木，却永远无法与洪水的体量相比拟。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The glass half empty

醒来。外面的阳光照得刺眼。  
我为什么还醒着？我为什么还活着。  
我为什么没有办法在睡梦中安静的死去。

我躺在床上并不想起身。  
客厅里，母亲在唉声叹气的与顽固不化的父亲交流。她言语里的无奈和失望几乎可以凝成实质。  
朽木不可雕也，烂泥扶不上墙。我想对着电话大叫 “妈妈和你说过！！你就是不听！！”

不管我们说什么，就像是隔着一个维度一般根本无法交流。那边的回应永远是安静或者是“哦”。我不知道他听到了没有。大约是没有。

我们曾经也有过幸福的时光，但现在什么都没有了。  
A glass half empty or half full。这句话是用来表示一个人看待事物究竟是乐观还是悲观。但我觉得，我的杯子里，只有一滴水。一滴让我还活着的水。就像病床上躺着的将死之人肺里插的管子。我的身体还在一起一伏的呼吸着，贪婪的摄取着这颗星球的氧气，呼出二氧化碳，但是我的灵魂已经深埋于土地底下。我听不到声音，看不到图像。我的耳边是地幔岩浆缓缓流动的汩汩声，我的眼前一片漆黑。上面的世界，还有人活着吗？他们在干什么呢。

头疼，我想用一根直直的铁丝横穿而过。我想象着或许这样一切就解脱了。可是我既找不到这样一根铁丝，也没有这样的勇气。

我可能就是这样一个懦弱无为的人吧。我说不清楚我是保留着一丝少年的拼死一搏，还是只是如下水道的老鼠一般苟且偷生，抑或是井底之蛙的自欺欺人。

我不在记日记了。  
我每天的生活不过是流水账。  
哭泣，做一切可以消磨时间的事情。我睁眼的第一件事就是想着如何快点睡觉。而到了晚上我不得不看一些垃圾文学来将自己敲晕过去，因为我无法面对躺在床上时候我清晰的思维。

我知道，一些事情。  
我知道我做过许多错误的决定。  
我知道我应该做一些更好的决定。但是我不能。

正如我母亲一样。她明明知道这件事情哪样做可以更好，但是她控制不了。  
我的父亲的逻辑令人无法掌握。  
我当他不存在。

我当我过去21年不过是过眼云烟。我也许幸福过，也许曾经为自己骄傲过。  
但我现在接受了。  
就像是一个电影，总有放完的时候。  
电影放完了，灯光亮了起来。你又被赤裸裸的暴露在这个世界里。你不是超级英雄电影里的英雄，你只是垃圾堆和臭水沟里生活着的小人。

你不够聪明，不够幸运，不够外向，不够机敏，不够勇敢。你不是一个圆滑的善人，也不是一个尖锐的坏人。你什么都不是。你只是一个人。而，一个人，是你有的全部。

母亲无尽的抱怨，无尽的欺骗自己一切都会好起来。  
会吗？命运不会眷顾你。命运不会因为你的祈祷就给你寄来福祉。  
风里没有诗句，灰尘也不会指引你方向。

do the right next thing.  
但是我连这件事情是什么都不知道。

我好想好想躲起来，远离所有。

所有人的目光都放在你身上嘲笑你很可怕。但是你就在那里却没有人注意你更可怕。

她知道，她都知道，但却无能为力。

别人是怎么想的？你不知道，你也管不了。

你能管的只有你自己。但是你什么都没有。

水会蒸发。  
我杯子里的那滴水，什么时候会蒸发干净？

\--孤鸾

p2  
我什么都没有了。我什么也不会。但是我现在只有我自己了。一切从零开始吧，我对自己说。  
之前错过了的，做错过的，都过去。从今天开始，要好好的。  
别再浪费时间了。从现在开始吧。


End file.
